


Breathe.

by BGee93



Series: Kiss Meme Fics [23]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But not by name, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Swimming, Underwater Kiss, mermaid au, mermaid!asahi, mermaid!daichi, mermaid!noya, mermaid!suga, mermaid!tanaka, tsukki mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BGee93/pseuds/BGee93
Summary: Ask; UshiDai 41. Underwater kiss.





	Breathe.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HomeForImaginaryFriends](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/gifts).



What feels like hours later left Ushijima struggling to breath, confused, possibly dazed as well. His chest rose and fell with unsteady, shuddering breaths as he laid on the shore. Blinking up blindly into the suns rays, telling himself it had all been a dream. The wet sand beneath him itched where he’s exposed as soft waves blanketed over his skin with each rush forward. His swimming trunks stuck to him like a second layer of flesh. Goosebumps littered everywhere as the morning chill dried his wet skin.

Another gush of warm feeling water rushes up and over his legs, almost reaching his waist before retreating again. Sighing heavily Ushijima releases all the oxygen from his lungs. Waiting until a burn settles deep in his chest, waits until his brain screams for air as it begins to suffocate, before sucking the salty sea air back in. Eyes fell hooded, blinking open, then finally closing again. The echoing roar of rushing waves against the rocks nearby pull him into a dream-like state. Memories already wandering as he thinks through what just happened.

Earlier that day he'd decided to head for a swim rather than a run. The sun was blazing and the weather much warmer and muggier than usual. It left a dryness to his mouth and a sheen of sweat against him, enough to be uncomfortable. With the form decision in mind he'd grabbed his swim trunks, car keys and sneakers. Stuffing a shirt, sweater, his cell and towel into one of his gym bags he'd made the fifteen minute drive to a local beach.

Everything had been exactly as planned. It was early enough nobody but a few stray people could be seen around. An older couple walking along the shoreline, letting waves lap at their feet as sand squished between their toes. Hands swinging together between them as they chatted. A woman and a child making a sand castle. And a teen sitting on a towel off to the side, knees drawn up and headphones firmly set on their head. 

Ushijima passed by them all, heading for the spot he had deemed perfect after his first visit. It was secluded enough, near the rocks he currently lay next to, without it being dangerous if he needed to call out for any reason. He set his bag on one of the taller rocks, high enough he could reach and to disguise his items from others, before stepping out of his sneakers to place them beside the bag. 

He stood for a few moments. Breathing in the salty air. Feeling the squish of cool, damp sand between his wiggling toes and warm air against his skin. His eyes scanned the horizon, watched and listened to the rolling waves as they ascended and retreated in a gentle dance. A smile pulled at his lips as a sense of happiness, contentment, even comfort, washed through him.

Pulling himself out of his own stillness Ushijima waded into the chilly water. Shivering but enjoying the crisp, wakeful bite of the cold against his warmed skin. Quickly pushing through the water he dunked himself beneath the surface. Surfacing to suck in a few even breaths he dunked himself again. Repeating the action, slowly kicking himself under for longer periods until he felt the chill begin to fade. Surfacing a last time he breathed slowly, filling his now burning lungs with needed air before leaning into a pace forward. 

He didn't plan on being out for too long. Just enough to enjoy the morning before heading back home to prepare for an afternoon of practice with a local team. He was on break from the national team after an injury to his shoulder but his rehab had given approval to start practicing again but not on the level he was used to. They'd recommended the small team that played for fun twice a week and they had been more than happy for him to join. 

He was surprised how much fun it was for him to play for leisure rather than sport. So much different of a pace than he was used to. 

At least that had been the plan. Swim, go home, head to practice. Simple, perfect, the expected and usual routine. Yet the universe seemed to have other plans for him. 

He was turning around, ready to head back to the shoreline when he felt something brush against his foot. Suspecting it to be a jellyfish Ushijima leveled his feet out and pulled himself forward with his arms, hoping to avoid a sting if at all possible. Only to have what felt like hands wrap around each of his ankles. Stilling, a horrible reaction on his part but entirely instinctual rather than choice, he ducked in air and water as he was suddenly dragged below the waterline.

Salty water stung his eyes but he continued to blink against it. His eyes slowly unburied to stare back at… A most surprising sight.

Two figures each gripped a leg now. Their claws lightly scratching against his skin. He could see a small line of angry red, possibly bleeding, appearing where they scratched. Following up one of the… hands?... He was met with what appeared to be webbing, like a frog, between the fingers. Along the arms was fish fins, if Ushijima cared to hazard a guess, that swirled in the waters. Reaching from the tip of the pinky down to what appeared to be the elbow. Blinking against the sting of the water his eyes continued to roam.

The figure had a tail, almost double the length of the torso he could see through the fog of the waters. It was covered in shiny scales that reflected orange and black as it swished. He caught what looked like another, much larger fin, matching the one along the arm holding him down, swishing behind them. 

His lungs were burning. Brain clouding and eyes stinging so much he swears tears were adding to the haze covering them. Ushijima could feel the figures weighing him further and further down into the cold depths of the ocean. And yet… He did not feel fear. Even when his drooping eyes raised to meet the faces of the figures. Their colors match, he remembers thinking, but unlike the one he’d been staring at the other was opposite. Their scales more orange and black rather than black and orange. It amused him, how alike yet opposite they were. Even in size. The more orange and black one being close to half the size of the other. But faces just as equally, at least should be, terrifying. 

Sharp, white teeth glowed under the darkness of the water. Both were sneering yet a corner of each lip turned up into more of a grin than an angry kind of look. Eyes shining in mischief rather than death. But that could just have been the lack of oxygen to his brain convincing himself he wasn’t about to die. 

Ushijima felt his limbs weakening. Gently going limp in the water adding to the weight pulling him under. His eyes slipped closed, enclosing himself in darkness. The sense of touch the only thing left for his dying brain to focus on as he fought off the last seconds of his death, desperately trying not to breath in the water surrounding him. Their hands and claws scraped over him. Lifted and turned and moved him as they pleased. As if they were inspecting a new toy. Ushijima didn’t fight them. 

Just as suddenly as they’d grabbed him, they let go. His eyes shot open when something was pressed against his back, wrapping around his chest, and pulling him up. He saw a flash of bright orange and black retreating. Before he could figure out what had chased the two figures away his body won out, releasing the air held inside his lungs. 

As if his instinct to survive was finally kicking in his tired, heavy limbs began flailing. Kicking out as a hand clamped over his nose and mouth to stop himself from breathing in the water. The thing circling around his chest clamped around him tighter trying to hang out. It only forced Ushijima to kick out harder. The feeling of something smooth wrapped around his legs in an attempt to still him as the thing leaned harder against his back. Ushijima felt it brush against his ear before a deep trilling sound vibrated against it. Freezing he turned his head to try and look at it.

He couldn’t see it clearly, his eyes too cloudy and tired. He felt himself being turned at will again, the thing now seemingly facing him. Claws softly slid over his hand pulling at it until Ushijima gave in and moved it away from his face. He felt his eyes close as it moved in closer and closer until they brushed against his lips. 

Ushijima’s brows knit together in confusion even as their lips moved against his still ones. They pressed more firmly, slid their lips over his again and again. But it wasn’t until the slid their tongue between his lips did he do what they were apparently attempting to have him do. The second his mouth was open they slotted their mouth over his to create a seal. Air was forced inside in a rush nearly making Ushijima gag. They pulled away. He felt their chest expand as they breathed more air into their lungs. Then their mouth was over his again. This time he needed no prodding. 

Once they began exchanging air like this Ushijima vaguely felt their tail begin to pump, forcing them up towards the surface. He could feel himself regaining a bit more of his strength as they rose. Oxygen finally coursing through his blood again making his break out into a cold shiver. Tingling surging through his veins similar to how it feels when you’ve been pressing on a limb for too long and finally move. Blinking his eyes open part way he was met with beautiful, large brown ones staring back at him. Pure determination and focus glowing in them.

Within minutes, though it felt like mere seconds, they broke the surface. Their mouths fell apart while Ushijima gasped and coughed until his chest ached. The thing dipped back underwater but held firm around his waist. Gently guiding him back to the shoreline, only releasing Ushijima once his knees bumped against the sand. Mind swimming and swirling Ushijima shakily crawled up the sand until he rolled, collapsed and focused on breathing. His hair sticking to his forehead, the sand itching against his exposed akin, and the blinking sun beating down on him. He laid there in wonder, knowing once he looked back the thing would be gone.

And so. He laid there for what felt like hours. Struggling to breath, confused, definitely dazed. His chest rising and falling with unsteady, shuddering breaths while he lay on the shore. Eventually blinking up blindly into the suns rays, telling himself it hadn’t all been a dream. The wet sand beneath him itching as soft waves blankets his skin with each rush forward. His swimming trunks stuck to him like a second layer of flesh. Goosebumps littering his skin as the morning chill dried the droplets.

He made it home on shaky legs. Texted the local team to let them know he wouldn’t be making it that day to practice, ignoring their texts back. He opened his laptop while sitting in bed, trying to make more sense of what he had seen. Wanting to know what the things are and why one had saved him. 

**Bonus ending.**

“It's not funny,” Daichi groaned as his head fell into his hands. The frustration and anger has dissipated a lot since the incident on the surface with Tanaka and Noya, but now the embarrassment was settling in. He should have kept a better eye on the troublemakers. They’re still guppies afterall.

“Yes it is. It really is,” he shot a glare at Suga who continued to run his fingers through Asahi’s hair, trying to unto the knots stuck in the long strands. Asahi had gotten himself caught on a fishman’s boat earlier when he’d been collecting algae. He grinned as he saw a wince spread over Asahi’s face. 

His friend should have known better that to go so close to the surface. His grin faded when he remembers that he also should have known better, especially when he’d had the other two with him. Sighing he ran a hand through his own long hair, fingers trailing down the braids mixed in them.

“They could have killed him Suga,” 

“They've never seen a human that close Daichi. They were just curious,” he understood that, but it still shouldn’t have happened.

“Should that excuse their behavior?”

“Should it excuse yours?” his eyes widened as they met Suga’s and Asahi’s, both now staring at his with knowing, matching grins plastered across their lips. Daichi blinked slowly, his tail swishing in a tight circle before stilling again.

“What?” Asahi snorted, hand coming up to cover his mouth only to cringe when he poked himself with one of his claws. Suga rolled his eyes, shoved Asahi’s hand away from himself before he could do more damage, before looking back up at him.

“Daichi… You basically kissed the human,” cold flooded though him as his face broke out into a mix of horror and shock.

“Oh God. Is that how everyone's seeing it!?”

“Kinda… Yeah,” 

“Oh my god,” his head fell back into his hands, his waist bending over his tail as a deep, echoing groan left his lips. His hair blanketed over him, helping to cover the burning color flushing over his skin.

“It's not that bad…” Asahi began but was cut off by Suga barking out a laugh.

“How!?” he screamed into his hands, not bothering to look up. He could _feel_ their amusement aimed at him.

“At least he was cute?” that got his head to shoot up. Jaw slackening in shock much like Suga’s as they both looked at Asahi. Their friend stared deadpan back at him, claws running through his now untangled hair as if he’d said nothing wrong.

“Asahi!” Suga’s shrill screech made them both twitch. A pufferfish swimming by puffed up, a small school of brightly colored fish darted in opposite directions. It left Daichi laughing while Suga flicked his silver-blue tail to smack against Asahi’s gold one.

“Wha-What!?”

“I agree but damn. You're shameless today,” as a flush broke out over Asahi’s skin this time Daichi sighed in amusement as he watched the exchange. He also agreed, the human had been cute. His amusement faded a bit as Suga began his usual teasing. Asahi’s flush grew and grew until he lowered his head, allowing his hair to fall over his face. The long strands falling across his lap, swirling lightly in the small current of the water. Deciding to take pity on his friend he turned to Suga, tossing a piece of broken coral at him.

“Leave him alone Suga,” the silver haired mermaid caught the coral and tossed it back at Daichi. He pushed his tail up and bounced it back. Asahi caught it before Suga did, racing it back in Daichi’s direction.

“Says the human kisser,” he heard Suga whisper under his breath after a few minutes. He dropped the coral, glaring as the other two leaned against each other laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> To explain a bit, I found this article years ago talking about unpopular mermaid/siren hcs and my favorite was mermaids have this venom in their claws that render humans temporarily paralyzed but only in a 'surface' way. So the human can't move their body but their organs like brain, lungs etc still work. I've loved the idea since so decided to use it here.


End file.
